New leaf
by Randomlygreen
Summary: Sakura never taken no for an answer, Gaara always says no. What happens when two old forces clash in a New school? Gaara X sakura. rated M for latter events ;


Beeeeeeeeep.

*crash*

Beepepp pepep ppep rrrrk.

Sakura rolled lazily out from her bed covers. The dark pink bedding matched her

parents sick joke of the color pink. Her Hair color a light pink was prime joke material for

her parents. Being born with already 'dyed' seemed to be cool when she was a little

leafing. But as high school came and pasted, she found it was rather boring telling people

she did not dye it. Sakura looked at her calendar and gasped! Today she had to meet

Naruto, Kiba and Hinata at Neji's house to get a ride to the college. She shouldn't

Be going down memory lane! She changed out of her clothing and into black jeans and a

pink tang top. She wore fish net sleeves. Her normal ninja footwear is all she really wore

on her feet. She ran around the room and gathered her clothing and items she wished to

bring into a suitcase. Her parents long gone a ninja mission.

She herself was a ninja, but wished to finish school in order to have a bigger background

field. Plus it was a good excusive not to go in countless missions.

Sakura made haste as she jumped from roof to roof. Carefully avoiding any items

or cloths lines that might have gotten in the way. She found herself at Neji's in only

minutes. Why take a car? It was so much slower. But Neji said it was for the better, and

they were going to normal school. Not the kind that grades you on how fast you can take

out someone. This was the best way to blend in with normal teenagers whom choose not

to go into the Ninja carrier. yeah sure it would be boring but hey what can you do?

"Sakura!!! Sakura-chan!!! OVER HERE!" Sakura looked down and saw Naruto

waving like a buffoon to her. Hinata was standing next to Kiba watching and waving

peacefully. Kiba stood there smirking. Naruto was off on his own plant tying to get sakura

to see him. Sakura jumped down from the roof tops and landed next to Kiba.

" hay cherry, change in plans. Naruto is going with Kankuro."

" Kankuro? Do I know this person? Cool we have a free seat!"

" no, not really, Gaara is taking Naruto's seat, Sorry. Kankuro, Temari, Gaara.

From Sand."

" Oh! God how long has it been! Almost 5 years! God last time I saw them I was

like 13!" Sakura remembered Tamari from missions and how she and Shikamaru were

always hanging out. Snapping back into reality she glared at Kiba as he smirked once

more. It seemed that the dog loving Ninja loved to creak inside jokes only he knew. His

spiky dark brown hair and taste for furry clothing, not to mention the tattoos he got of

dog fangs on his checks made her question his dodgy black eyes. But Hinata trusted him

and spend a lot of time with the fuss ball. She wondered if they were dating. Sighing once

more she stepped to go into the old wooded home. The floor creaked. Sakura sniffed an

odd smell of sand, yep Gaara was here. But where? The entry room was bear. Nothing on

the walls nor floor. She walked to a framed door into a room where the dusty smell came

from sure enough the sand siblings were there and Neji and Shikamaru as well. There

chatter stopped and everyone stared at her. She swept her eyes across the room and found Neji. He was standing behind Gaara. Sakura looked at him. And her heart skipped a beat.

His dark red hair hand grown out a little so he had bangs half covering his tattoo.

His eyes had also changed, they became softer and yet stayed cold. A sea foam blue,

almost like waves themselves. And his pale skin had tanned a little giving him color. He

wore a skin tight brown muscle shirt which had the words, Bad At Losing written across

It. Black skinny jeans and a spiked belt buckle made him look almost slick. He wore

wristbands both checkered red and black. She sighed acting ticked off. And yet she could

almost hear Shikamaru sigh with her knowing what was coming.

" Neji, were is your car? And theirs? We have planed this mission was to start at

07 not 08!" she waved her hand at the clock and glared into his pure white eyes. He

stood up strait and balled out in laugher. Temari joined in and Kankuro was already rolling

on the floor. He had gotten strange tattoos all over his face. Neji sighed and toke a breath

in trying to calm himself down.

" Yes we are an hour late, but really cherry. Schools not for another week, our

dorms are booked so we don't have to get there early. The cars are parked outside the

village and the sand siblings wished to hang out for today. They just arrived last night and

wish to sleep and have fun. Right Shikamaru? "

"ugh. Uh, yeah…." the half ponytail moved with a slight nodding from the bored

teenager. Tamari Gave him a coy look and he pouted at her in return. They starred at each

other. Sakura sighed, great. It was his idea. Sakura sighed.

" Shikamaru, Neji, urm Siblings. We are leaving now, The plan will not be faltered

due to a sudden change in feeling. We will leave in 09.3. Not a complaint nor Grown. End

Of Argument. Thank you _Three _for coming today but please try and be more fluent in

how you let us know. Last minute Changes I will not agree with." Sakura turned and left

the room leaving Neji sighing and the Three sand siblings gauging at Sakura and her sharp

words. Tamari turned to Shikamaru and Giggled.

"Tsunade sure knows how to keep her top Medic ninjas in check. Hehehehe. Hay

Gaara how do you like her now? As I recall you did not want to ride in the same car as a

whinny pink haired, what's the word. Ah! Brat whom thinks she is tough." Tamari giggled

again and Gaara glanced her way and with a blink of and eye vanished in a cloud of dust.

"what a drag. Ugh." Shikamaru left the room and Kankuro went into another

laughing fit.

Gaara now sitting upon someone's roof was thinking. Sitting crosses legged and

arms rapped around his chest he looked down at the kids playing ninja. But he was lost in

thought. That pink haired girl had grown into a very interesting women. Her tone, the way

she stood had changed. Even the look in her emerald eyes, had morphed into a fighter.

How could someone so tough and snappy become a well known medic ninja whom as

even his village wanting her talents. He remembered when she stormed into the room. He

was about to leave Neji and Shikamaru bicker. They argued over who would tell sakura,

something he had found sad at first, but know he knows why. The way she Snapped them

back into line and glared down Neji. The way her body blended and head held up her soft

pink cherry blossom hair. Her pink shirt fleshed out with a full set of breast. How her

pants covered to her womanly hips. Gaara snapped his head up, he had checked her out

and liked it! He was just remembering what she looked liked and was thinking past that.

Gaara shoved his red hair from his forehead to have it fall back into that place once more.

He sighed. Great not only was he possibly falling for her but knew it would cause him

grief latter. Sighing once more he knew going to school as a normal teenager would be hard. He got up lazy and puffed himself away once more. Trying to leave his thoughts

behind with the playing children.


End file.
